


(не) как в кино

by bazarova



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Drama, Friendship, Jackson has adhd, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Не хочешь сходить в кино? Сеанс в 10:00. Я плачу.





	(не) как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> всё плохо, возможны триггеры
> 
> в тексте есть мёртвые люди, пропаганда курения, различные синдромы и расстройства депрессивного и тревожного характера
> 
> в университете Конкук, кажется, нет факультета, на котором учат на дипломатов, но к третьей тысяче слов Джексон изъявил желание учиться именно этому
> 
> Джебом принёс саундтреки к фику https://soundcloud.com/off_def/sets/1-vol-5 (у нас с ним отличная команда я щитаю лол)

_Мы встретились в странный период моей жизни._  
_ Бойцовский клуб_

Джексон на самом деле не помнит, как оказывается в Музее кино. Его в тот момент всего трясёт от холодного пронизывающего ноябрьского ветра и молчаливой злости, а глаза не видят ничего, кроме темных строчек, словно выжженных на обратной стороне век.

Она бросила его. Спустя почти два года отношений, которые он считал серьёзными и железобетонными. И не просто бросила, а написала длинную проникновенную простыню и скинула пост в свой профиль Инстаграма на всеобщее обозрение, выставив его последней эгоистичной свиньей, которой нет до неё дела.

Черно-белая картинка с миллионом восклицательных знаков выпрыгивает на него, помятого и сонного после сдачи курсача и ночной смены в баре, в одиннадцать утра субботы еще до завтрака, расстреливая сердце Джексона прямо в постели. Он тратит полдня, пытаясь связаться со своей уже, видимо, бывшей девушкой, чтобы расставить все точки над i, но та спустя часы многозначительного молчания присылает ему в ответ лишь “Передавай привет своим Бэмбэму и Марку” и блочит везде, где только можно. Ему обидно и больно, потому что он, вроде бы, любит её вопреки всему и абсолютно точно не эгоистичный и тем более не свинья.

Не ночующий почему-то в комнате Марк, увидев это прощальное письмо ближе к обеду, коротко пишет ему в Каток — “К лучшему”, а Бэмбэм звонит по видеосвязи, крутит пальцем с выкрашенным в чёрный цвет ногтем у виска и констатирует, что она больная истеричка, а он, Джексон, достоин большего, чем брейк ап через соцсети.

Это помогает мало, он всё равно расстроен, обижен и растоптан. И, промаявшись в четырёх стенах до самого вечера в обнимку с телефоном, решительно идёт в спортзал, где вымещает свою жгучую ярость на тяжелой груше, выбивая из неё песок. Ночью ему не спится, он бесконечно прокручивает в голове диалоги, которые никогда уже не состоятся, и ворочается на своей узкой кровати, а как только сквозь шторы на окне пробиваются первые лучи солнца, идёт проветрить голову. Его мотает непонятно где часа четыре, и когда замёрзший и оголодавший Джексон решает оглядеться, натыкается взглядом на этот самый музей, при котором действует небольшой кинотеатр.

Он даже не обращает внимания на фильм, который крутят в единственном здесь зале, просто покупает билет на сеанс, огромное ведро попкорна и ныряет в темноту, где раздаётся безэмоциональное “Меня всё время спрашивают, знаю ли я Тайлера Дердена”. Джексону плевать, знает ли обдолбанный чувак на экране со стволом во рту Тайлера Дердена, он валится бессильно в кресло и жуёт свой солёный попкорн, надеясь унять урчащий желудок. Спустя полчаса, когда рука в ведёрке зачерпывает пустоту, а на экране неожиданно мелькает “крепкий большой член”, Джексон отмирает и, кажется, просыпается.

Он вертит головой по сторонам, пока там, в кино, Брэд Питт и второй мужик, имя которого он не знает, молотят друг друга также, как сам Джексон вчера вечером молотил грушу. В зале кроме него всего три человека: дремлющий дядька, сидящий тремя рядами выше, и парочка сразу перед ним. Эти двое внимательно следят за происходящим на экране и что-то постоянно обсуждают вполголоса.

“Как некультурно”, — решает Джексон, отнимает взгляд от маячащих перед глазами блестящих серёжек и собирается разобраться, зачем тот самый Брэд Питт целует и следом засыпает какой-то дрянью руку тому самому актеру, имя которого всё ещё не знает.

Но, даже сконцентрировавшись на происходящем, фильм не становится ему понятнее. Джексон постоянно отвлекается на бубнёж впереди и, сам того не желая, начинает подслушивать. Там что-то мурчат о композиции кадра, цветовом решении и о том, что какой-то непонятный Финчер считает своей главной задачей сделать так, чтобы зрителю было некомфортно. На экране лицо красавчика, имя которого Джексон знает, превращают в кровавое месиво. И Джексону действительно некомфортно.

Он непоседливо ёрзает по креслу до самого конца фильма, которого, конечно, не понимает, потому что половину пропустил из-за этих болтунов впереди. А когда лениво движется к выходу, краем уха ловит восторженное "Крутое кино, мне очень понравилось, Джебом-оппа", и Джексон, толком не спавший, голодный и всё ещё в растрепанных чувствах, бурчит недовольно, толкая зачем-то парня плечом:

— Мне бы тоже, наверное, понравилось, если бы вы хоть на минуту заткнулись.

Кидает пустое ведро из-под попкорна в мусорный бак за дверью зала и выходит на свет, прикидывая, что теперь делать. Чувствует он себя уже не злым, а жалким и несчастным. В туалете Джексон снова набирает номер, который знает наизусть, и снова нарывается на короткие гудки. Другой бы напился до поросячьего визга в ближайшем баре, но он-то не другой. И всё ещё точно не свинья.

Он вываливается из музея под ледяной дождь и моментально промокает до нитки. Джексон не знает район, в который его привели ноги, и как отсюда доехать до общаги тоже даже не представляет, это расстраивает его ещё больше, и он, становясь с каждой секундой ещё более жалким и несчастным, застревает посреди узкого тротуара и одиноко обтекает, дёргая лямку рюкзака.

А потом над ним нависает ярко зелёный зонтик, и рядом встаёт тот самый парень из кинотеатра с девушкой. Не под его зонтом, а под своим. Ярко розовым.

Она — немного полноватая, но всё равно хорошенькая — улыбается смущённо и, неуместно низко поклонившись, говорит:

— Извини нас, пожалуйста, мы не заметили, что кто-то ещё есть в зале. Обычно на воскресных утренних сеансах никого не бывает. Если позволишь, мы угостим тебя кофе и чем-нибудь вкусным.

Джексон зависает, глядя на неё — мягкую и уютную. Ему сразу же становится стыдно и за свои несдержанные слова, и за то, что он такой весь вымокший стоит посреди улицы, похожий на побитую дворнягу.

— Не нужно, — мямлит он и стирает с лица холодные капли, — просто скажите, как отсюда до кампуса университета Конкук добраться, — и заканчивает неловко, — а то я заблудился.

Улыбка девушки становится ещё шире, а сама она становится ещё симпатичнее.

— Мы с тобой учимся в одном университете, давай погреемся в кафе, а потом вместе доедем. А то и правда нехорошо вышло.

Джексон мнётся нерешительно под чужим зонтом и краем глаза замечает, что у парня, демонстративно глядящего в другую сторону, губы уже синие, а самого его мелко трясет в пижонской кожанке.

“Они, наверное, на свидании, вон какой он весь из себя разодетый и приглаженный”, — думает Джексон и шкрябает досадливо свою двухдневную щетину на подбородке, — “как-то неудобно”.

— Спасибо, — выговаривает плохо двигающимися губами, пытаясь перекричать шум дождя, — но не хотелось бы вам мешать.

Парень фырчит и, Джексон почти уверен, закатывает глаза, прежде чем обернуться.

— Мы не на свидании. Идём уже, а то Джихё простынет. Меня зовут Им Джебом.

— Я — Джексон.

Они заваливаются в кафе “Coming Home” в нескольких кварталах от кинотеатра. В зале тепло, пахнет кофе, выпечкой и едва уловимо — табачным дымом. Очень по-домашнему. Пока Джихё устраивает зонтики на сушку, Джексон стаскивает мокрую толстовку и вешает её на спинку стула.

Место это, видимо, давно облюбованное и знакомое, потому что к ним сразу же подходит официантка и спрашивает “Будет ли господин Им то же, что и всегда”. “Господин Им”, снимающий свою тонкую куртку, угукает и забивается в угол, натягивая рукава водолазки до самых кончиков побелевших пальцев. Тёмная немного топорщаяся из-за влажности чёлка лезет ему в глаза, и он раз за разом раздражённо убирает её подрагивающим мизинцем с широким кольцом. Между прядями мелькают чёрные точки родинок на левом веке.

“Красивый” — решает Джексон, — “но какой-то задолбанный. Будто это его девушка вчера бросила, а не меня”.

Когда Джихё присаживается на стул рядом, официантка возвращается с потёртым меню, а перед Джебомом ставит пепельницу и большую кружку чёрного кофе. Тот улыбается ей одними губами, отпивает немного и лезет в сумку. Копается в ней долго, чем-то шуршит и выкладывает на стол зажигалку и ядовито-зелёную пачку с нарисованным верблюдом. Закуривает он как-то напоказ, и Джексона, не терпящего табачный дым, так и подмывает сказать ему гадость.

— Я где-то читал, что Кэмел курят только девственники, — брякает первое, что приходит в голову, и удовлетворенно ухмыляется, потому что Джебом напротив него давится дымом, растеряв весь свой шик.

Милая Джихё рядом заливается краской и прикрывает лицо меню. Джексон сразу же чувствует себя опозорившимся придурком и переводит тему:

— А что тут можно поесть?

В следующие полтора часа Джексон узнает, что в кафе готовят вкусные шоколадные маффины, что Джихё учится на первом курсе факультета Кино и пишет сейчас эссе о Дэвиде Финчере. И что Джебом — это не просто Джебом, а хён.

Дождь всё никак не прекращается, а они, как выясняется, никуда не торопятся, поэтому заказывают ещё кофе и ещё маффинов. Джихё достает свою тетрадку и начинает писать эссе, постоянно спрашивая то одно, то другое у курящего третью вонючую сигарету Джебома.

После кофе тот согревается и оживает, немного лениво отвечает на вопросы и иногда пускается в пространные объяснения, приводя в пример кадры из только что просмотренного ими фильма, опять говорит что-то о противопоставлении света, цвета и общей динамике.

— Обратила внимание на съёмку? — делает затяжку, держит немного дым внутри и расслабленно выдыхает носом, — Финчер практически не использует ручную камеру, потому что не хочет показывать, что её держит человек. Взгляд камеры Финчера — это обычно взгляд робота или животного. Какого-то хищника, следящего за своей добычей и останавливающего взор, когда его жертва замирает. Режиссер продумывает и прорисовывает каждое движение, а на съемочной площадке заставляет оператора и актеров синхронизировать эти точки-паузы, достигая совпадения в мельчайших переходах от движения к статике и наоборот. Это есть в каждом его фильме: и в “Девушке с татуировкой дракона”, и в “Зодиаке”, и в том триллере “Семь” про маньяка. Он намеренно подчеркивает, что взгляд этот не человеческий, а скорее принадлежит какой-то сущности, злому духу или призраку, для которых нет никаких преград и рамок.

Джихё спешно записывает за ним, закусывая губу и смешно морща носик, отпивает уже, наверное, остывший кофе и спрашивает ещё:

— А в “Бойцовском клубе”?

— Там одним из главных приемов является поворот камеры вокруг персонажа, — низко и немного хрипло продолжает Джебом, скупо жестикулируя, — он используется и в других фильмах, как способ показать поворотный момент в жизни героя на экране, но в этой ленте он несёт еще и другой смысл.

— А, поняла, — кивает Джихё и бубнит, записывая мысль, — таким образом делается акцент на замене личности Рассказчика Тайлером и обратно.

Джексон, который в отличие от них двоих ничего не понимает, ощущает себя глупым и необразованным болваном. Он тискает свою кружку и угрюмо молчит.

Может, его бросили, потому что он недостаточно умный? Недостаточно начитанный? Или, может, не такой красивый, как этот вот Джебом с кучей серёжек в ушах. А вовсе не потому, что эгоистичная свинья.

— Джексон? — Джихё тихонько дёргает его за край рукава, выдергивая из своих мыслей, — тебе, наверное, с нами неинтересно, прости. Из-за нас ты не смог посмотреть кино, а теперь еще и вынужден слушать эту скукотищу.

Он вздрагивает, опрокидывая уже пустую кружку, и кривится от своей неуклюжести.

— Да я, если быть честным, и не планировал его смотреть. И нагрубил, потому что был расстроен. Не испорченным сеансом. Вот.

Он тушуется под их взглядами и тихо добавляет:

— И заплачу за кофе.

Джексон, уперевшись взглядом в столешницу, сам чувствует себя героем фильма Финчера. Как там эти двое его описывали? Аутсайдер, одержимый болезненной идеей докопаться до истины и пытающийся расшифровать загадки, которые задаёт ему зло. Девушка его за зло не сойдет в полной мере, а вот он — точно полный лузер.

На языке горчит от кофе и чужого табачного дыма, которым Джексон, кажется, надышался на жизнь вперёд, а в груди ноет и сдавливает. Хочется резко встать и уйти, забиться в какую-нибудь темную нору и нянчить свое раненное самолюбие до скончания времён.

Они сидят ещё немного. Джихё оставляет Джебома в покое и, словно пытаясь загладить вину за их односторонний диалог, начинает выспрашивать у Джексона всё подряд, а он даже находит силы искренне шутить и смеяться, загоняя свою тоску поглубже и подальше. Никто не виноват, что у него плохой день.

Когда в районе пяти вечера за окном перестаёт лить, притихший с книгой Джебом пару раз коротко кашляет, отвлекая их с Джихё от рассматривания фоток в её Инстаграме.

— Я пойду, — произносит он сипло от долгого молчания, — нам всё равно не по пути. Счёт я оплачу.

— Спасибо за помощь, Джебом-оппа, я пришлю завтра на проверку готовый текст. Если ты не против.

Джихё поднимается и кланяется ему, а Джексон предлагает поделить сумму пополам, но тот заносчиво задирает подбородок, бурчит что-то об обязанностях старшего и уходит, оплатив их заказ на кассе.

Джихё, как и обещала, провожает Джексона до университета. Сначала они едут на автобусе до станции, а потом и на поезде. Как он уехал так далеко от студенческого городка, Джексон не помнит. В чём честно и признается, а Джихё сразу же сравнивает его с героем “Бойцовского клуба”.

— А этот Джебом крутой, — тянет Джексон задумчиво, — впервые встречаю кого-то, кто бы разбирался во всем этом.

— Так он учится на втором курсе “Кино”, — Джихё пожимает плечами, — мне нужен был консультант, и мой куратор попросил его помочь. Не думаю, что мы с ним когда-нибудь ещё встретимся вот так запросто. Вы, старшекурсники, всегда слишком заняты.

Джексон шутливо пытается переубедить её, добавляется к ней во всех соцсетях в друзья и, прежде чем они расходятся в разные стороны, обещает писать по сто раз на дню и угостить чашечкой кофе на досуге. Она очаровательно заливается румянцем, не соглашается явно, но и не отказывается совсем.

Он настолько же уверен, что выполнит обещание, насколько убеждён в том, что с прогорклым от сигарет и затаенной тоски Джебомом больше никогда не пересечется.

***

Джебом пишет ему сам спустя два месяца. Сообщение прилетает Джексону в Инстаграм среди ночи где-то в начале января. Он, только-только приползший домой с подработки, даже не сразу вспоминает кто это.

"Привет, откуда ты знаешь Марка Туана?" появляется в окошке Директа.

Марк, экстренно поднятый с кровати, кряхтит и пыхтит, пока загружается размытая фотка в чужом профиле, и спустя секунды три выдаёт удивлённо:

— О, Джебома.

А заметив его вопросительный взгляд, поясняет:

— Мы с ним ходили вместе на дополнительные по истории Кореи перед поступлением в универ. Тусили иногда вместе, — морщится, — он жутко шумный, вспыльчивый и балбес тот ещё. Прямо как ты. Пока учились, он постоянно просыпал всё на свете, заваливал промежуточные тестирования и смешно рычал каждый раз, когда получал свои листочки с неудом.

— А ты не путаешь? — недоверчиво тянет Джексон. Джебом, которого он помнит, не производит впечатление шумной бестолочи, он скорее напоминает зануду, окончившую школу с самым высоким баллом в стране. Сигареты, правда, из образа выбиваются. Но никто не идеален.

Марк, недовольный своей побудкой, тычет его кулаком под ребра и кивает на фотку.

— Да ты посмотри на него, сколько шансов его с кем-то перепутать? Это во-первых. А во-вторых, — тянется за своим телефоном и сует его Джексону в нос, — мы друг на друга подписаны.

— Тесен мир, — хмыкает Джексон и опять открывает сообщение, — помнишь, я вам с Бэмбэмом рассказывал, как в Музее кино познакомился с Джихё и странным парнем? — Марк угукает, пока влезает обратно под одеяло. — Вот это он.

— То, как ты его описал тогда…

— Немного не похоже на человека, которого ты помнишь, да? — Джексон бросает телефон на свою кровать, стягивает майку и движется в сторону ванной, — интересно, что ему надо.

— Очевидно же, — Марк зевает и накрывается по самые глаза, — узнать, откуда ты меня знаешь.

— Очевидно, — в тон ему, — что это просто повод.

— Это твои домыслы и вывод, не подтвержденный фактами, — категорично отрезает Марк и переворачивается на бок, скрипя пружинами матраса.

— Бро, — стонет Джексон и кидает в его сторону скомканную майку, — ты не в суде.

— А ты не экстрасенс, — смеётся и швыряет обратно, — ответишь ему?

— Не ответить будет грубо.

— Ох уж эта твоя дипломатия. Он же тебе тогда не понравился.

Джексон хихикает и, стоя уже в дверях их общей ванной, говорит:

— Профессиональная деформация. Чем больше знакомых, тем лучше, ты же знаешь.

Ответ Джексон пишет после душа, лежа в постели. Марк к тому моменту уже сладко сопит в другом конце комнаты, обняв подушку.

jacksonwang852g7: привет, мы делим комнату в дорме

Джексон откладывает телефон в сторону и тоже собирается спать, потому что на часах далеко за полночь, и глупо ждать ответа раньше утра. Но ошибается. Сообщение настигает его прежде, чем он перестаёт возиться, пытаясь удобно улечься.

prdsdef: Понятно.

Нет, он это серьёзно? “Понятно”?! Джексон упрямо ждёт ещё минут двадцать, но этот странный Джебом больше ничего так и не пишет. До пяти утра.

prdsdef: Не хочешь сходить в кино? Сеанс в 10:00. Я плачу.

В тот же самый Архив Корейского Кино Джексон прилетает через семь минут после начала сеанса. Отёкший, с порезом на щеке от бритвы и в грязных ботинках, потому что и так уже катастрофически опаздывал. Он крутит головой, пытаясь найти Джебома, но в поле его зрения не попадает никто даже отдаленно на него похожий. Джексон, клянящий себя за то, что не взял его номер телефона, набирает замёрзшими негнущимися пальцами в директ Инстаграма “я добрался, ты где”, и следом подпрыгивает от того, что кто-то трогает его за плечо со спины.

Джексон резко разворачивается на пятках, утыкается взглядом в седые причудливо остриженные волосы и от неожиданности выдыхает:

— Вот это охренеть.

Джебом, опять весь прилизанный и наглаженный, делает вид, что не услышал, и бурчит, протягивая ему билет:

— Я думал, что ты уже не придёшь.

— Не успел на автобус, извини, — Джексон кое-как отвлекается от рассматривания этого ночного кошмара стилиста на чужой голове и читает название картины, — “Исчезнувшая”. Какой хоть жанр?

— Триллер, — Джебом, заметив, как он скривился, спрашивает, — не любишь? Если не хочешь…

— Нормально, не парься. Идём, а то начало пропустим.

Следующие два с лишним часа Джексон страдает, потому что фильм оказывается тяжелым и никак не подходящим для утреннего просмотра. В целом, кино его захватывает, у него даже появляется искренний интерес где-то к концу первого часа, но общая мрачность и напряжённость картины доставляют кучу дискомфорта, ему постоянно хочется отвернуться или нажать на паузу, чтобы переждать это противное ощущение, которому не может придумать название. И когда начинаются титры, Джексон облегчённо выдыхает.

— И как тебе? — спрашивает Джебом, пока они одеваются в гардеробе. Одет он снова не по погоде, но стильно, этого не отнимешь.

— Если быть честным, — осторожничает Джексон, — то мне хотелось выйти из зала раз пять. Фильм не плохой, если что, и дает почву для размышлений, но… Как бы это сказать...

— Раздражающий и щекочущий нервы, — Джебом обматывается огромным шарфом по самый нос, — Финчер, всё-таки, гений. Отличная экранизация отличной книги.

— Финчер? Это тот режиссер, который…

— Угу, — кивает и улыбается. Глазами. — Его новая работа. Ты торопишься?

— А? — Джексон подвисает на мгновение, глядя на Джебома, — нет, каникулы же, и я в ближайшие два дня не работаю, так что совершенно свободен.

— Выпьешь со мной кофе?

— Только если разрешишь оплатить счёт, — лыбится Джексон и толкает двери, выбираясь на стылую улицу.

Пока они идут в то же самое кафе, Джебом, словно нехотя, пытается поддерживать разговор ни о чём. Они обсуждают погоду (холодновато), прошедшую зимнюю сессию (какой-то трэш) и, конечно, Марка, который так неожиданно их объединил (хороший хён). Перед самым входом Джебом неаккуратно поскальзывается в своих кедах и матерится на всю улицу, чуть не растягиваясь на ступеньках. Джексон ловит его в последний момент за шарф сзади и гогочет, когда этого сквернослова отчитывает тётушка, только что вышедшая из кофейни.

Джебом густо краснеет, извиняется, низко склонившись, и спешно скрывается за не до конца захлопнувшейся дверью. Джексон помогает тётушке спуститься по лестнице с наледью и тоже заходит внутрь. Там по-прежнему тепло, пахнет кофе и выпечкой. Джебом обнаруживается в том же углу и уже с тонко дымящейся сигаретой.

Раздевшись, Джексон опускается напротив и мимоходом цепляет взглядом пачку, придвинутую к краю столика. Тоже Кэмел, но уже не зелёный, а самый обычный. Джебом, заметив, на что он смотрит, прячет сигареты в сумку, будто бы застеснявшись. И Джексон вспоминает ту глупость, которую ляпнул в их первую встречу. Он отчего-то решает, что обязательно должен оправдаться.

— Послушай, в тот раз я… Тупо вышло, прости, ладно? — выдавливает неловко и кашляет от дыма. — Меня в тот день девушка бросила, и я был не в себе, нёс сплошную ахинею.

Джебом прищуривается на него, усмехается горько и растирает безжалостно окурок о керамическую пепельницу.

— Я и не помнил об этом. Но если тебе важно, то извинения приняты.

Джексон подвигает к себе меню и бурчит:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, будто я невоспитанное хамло.

— Какая разница, что о тебе подумают другие, — отрешённо произносит Джебом и тоже прячется за глянцевыми страницами с аппетитными картинками тортиков и пирожных.

Они делают заказ, а дальше смотрят в разные стороны: Джексон рассматривает интерьер, а Джебом копается в телефоне. Повисает унылая тишина, и Джексон чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, будто он опять в кинотеатре смотрит "Исчезнувшую" и не может выйти. Он привык становиться лучшим другом любому за первые пять минут знакомства, и теперь, когда разговор не клеится, а Джебом, кажется, не испытывает никакого желания общаться, Джексон чувствует себя придурком вдвойне.

Может, он позвал его пить кофе из вежливости и не ожидал согласия? Или из-за напоминания о той идиотской шутке, перехотел с ним проводить время, а уйти не позволяет воспитание?

Им приносят заказ: Джексон сразу же вгрызается в свой мясной пирог, а Джебом долго медитирует над огромным куском торта, украшенным облаком взбитых сливок и слишком яркой — будто пластиковой — клубникой. Потом он делает быстро несколько фото на телефон и буквально в два укуса уничтожает свой заказ.

Джексон от этого поистине акробатического номера даже жевать перестаёт.

— Ты хоть вкус понял?

— Пойдёт, — отвечает Джебом, когда заканчивает вытирать губы салфеткой от крема. Он пододвигает к себе кружку с кофе, отпивает, жмурится и добавляет после паузы:

— Не люблю сладкое.

— А зачем тогда?..

— Так надо, — резко обрывает и отвлекается на пиликанье телефона.

Пока он что-то там шустро печатает, Джексон пытается доесть, но пирог кажется ему теперь пресным, а кофе — слишком горьким. Даже после ещё двух ложек сахара.

— Прости меня, — тихо и виновато говорит Джебом, когда убирает телефон обратно в сумку, — я… Не хотел обидеть. Просто не выспался.

Джексон кивает, мол, бывает, и придумывает, как бы так срулить с темы.

— Джихе говорила, что ты учишься в Конкуке на факультете Кино, но я сколько тебя ни высматривал, так нигде и не приметил. Да и Марк тоже удивился, когда узнал, что ты с нами учишься. Тебе, кстати, "привет" от него.

Джебом обнимает кружку ладонями и откидывается на спинку дивана. Он немного загадочно улыбается и спрашивает:

— Где находится корпус Искусств и Дизайна в кампусе?  
Джексон опять залипает: на улыбке и на глазах, превратившихся за секунду в полумесяцы, и не сразу реагирует.

— Э… — растерянно смотрит, — понятия не имею.

Джебом улыбается шире, показывая ровные зубы, и смеётся.

— Это пятый корпус, он находится на Северо-Западе городка. У самой границы.

Джексон тоже смеётся и доедает последний крошащийся кусок. Всё-таки, вкусный.

— Понял, глупых вопросов больше не задаю.

Студенческий городок — огромный. Корпусов и факультетов очень много, студентов — ещё больше. Сам Джексон учится на Юго-Востоке и, если честно, действительно понятия не имеет, где у них обучают киношников. Джихе об этом он тоже никогда не спрашивал.

— А в общежитии я не живу, — продолжает Джебом, вертя полупустую кружку, — снимаю квартиру тут недалеко, и подрабатываю в Музее Кино.

— Теперь совсем всё понятно.

Он боится, что беседа опять заглохнет, и начинает сыпать вопросами наудачу, давая Джебому самому выбирать на что отвечать, а на что — нет. Ему не хочется нарваться снова на холодное "Так надо" или “Потому что”. И почему-то становится важно, чтобы тот ещё раз открыто улыбнулся.

— Слушай, — тянет он расслабленно после милкшейка и двух джебомовых улыбок, — а почему такой выбор факультета? Не подумай ничего плохого, мне правда интересно. Это как-то… Необычно? Ты производишь впечатление человека, способного успешно учиться где угодно.

И этот вопрос всё портит. Джебом темнеет лицом, прячет глаза и начинает копошиться в сумке в поисках сигарет, о которых не вспоминал последние полтора часа. Рядом с ним драматично мигает лампа пару раз и гаснет, лишая их уютного тёплого света. Пока официантка меняет перегоревшую лампочку, Джебом закуривает и заказывает ещё кофе, зябко потирая ладони.

— Пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления, — отвечает он, когда перед ним ставят очередную кружку, — мне нравилось фотографировать и смотреть кино. И мой лучший друг поступал сюда же, поэтому… — запинается и судорожно вздыхает, — поэтому я тоже подал документы на этот факультет, чтобы не расставаться с ним. Как-то так. Пришлось, конечно, походить на дополнительные курсы, но, в целом, конкурс был не большой, поэтому поступил я достаточно легко.

— Понятно, — Джексон ёжится от его мрачноватого тона, — а родители не были против? Мои меня чуть не прибили, когда я заикнулся о факультете Искусств. Так и пришлось на Международные отношения поступать.

Джебом хмыкает.

— Мои хотели, чтобы я поступал на юридический. Пришлось пригрозить, что брошу. Сейчас, наверное, они рады, что я вообще учусь, — тяжело вздыхает, кашляет, прикрывшись ладонью, и, словно собрав себя обратно в кучу, спрашивает, — а тебя каким ветром занесло в Корею? Что, в Гонконге не обучают дипломатии?

Теперь приходит очередь смущаться и нехотя отвечать уже Джексону.

— Только не смейся. Если честно, то я в Корею прилетел на прослушивание в одну из компаний развлечений.

— И как? — Джебом не смеётся, — прошёл?

— Прошёл, — кивает, — я простажировался два года, выучил язык и многое другое, но компания дебютировала группу без меня. Родители устроили после этих новостей большой скандал на тему моего загубленного будущего, а я… Сдался и поддался. Наверное, зря, стоило следовать за мечтой до самого конца, — треплет волосы на макушке раздосадованно, — возвращаться обратно ни с чем было стыдно, и поэтому поступал я в университет в Корее по специальной программе для иностранцев, чтобы два года, проведённые тут, не были потрачены совсем впустую. И… Вот.

Они молчат немного. Джебом пьёт свою чёрную жижу, Джексон складывает из салфетки журавлика. Кривого и несуразного, как его жизнь.

— Думаешь теперь, что я дурак, да?

Джебом пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, что определённо не дурак, раз смог выжать максимум из сложившейся ситуации, не все так могут. И ты хотя бы попытался, на это тоже нужна большая смелость.

Джексон вытягивается по столу, ложась на него щекой, и смотрит на перевёрнутого на девяносто градусов Джебома. И правда красивый. Даже с дурацкой причёской — красивый. Словно один из этих айдолов, которым так отчаянно хотел стать семнадцатилетний Джексон.

— А меня лет в пятнадцать приглашали на прослушивание, — откровенничает внезапно Джебом, оперевшись подбородком на свои переплетённые пальцы, — но я не пошёл. Побоялся провалиться.

— Ну и зря, — говорит Джексон, поднявшись, и невоспитанно показывает ему язык, — с твоим лицом достаточно просто стоять на сцене, чтобы все умерли от любви. Вон ты какой весь из себя модный и красивый — в кольцах да серёжках. У тебя бы всё получилось, я уверен.

Джебом смотрит на него как-то странно. Джексон не может расшифровать этот его взгляд сразу, и только дома, лёжа под одеялом, понимает, что так смотрят на то, в существовании чего никак не могут поверить.

***

В следующий раз они видятся уже перед самым началом семестра, когда Джексон возвращается от родителей. Джебом, успевший перекраситься и поменять массивные чёрные серьги в ушах на изящные колечки, выглядит по-прежнему красивым, но более задолбанным, чем в начале января. Это кажется неправильным, потому что после каникул положено выглядеть отдохнувшим и свежим, а не замученным и с фиолетовыми кругами под глазами.

Они смотрят кино о наркоманах, где главную роль играет тот самый красавчик, лицо которого превратили в кровавое месиво в “Бойцовском клубе”. Фильм этот тоже мерзкий, и досматривать его Джексон сам бы определённо не стал, но замученный Джебом, пугающе похожий сейчас на героя этой киноленты, полностью поглощен просмотром, и обижать его своим уходом не хочется. Концовка вызывает ощущение полной безнадёжности, тошноту и ком в горле, хочется вымыть глаза, мозг и стереть себе память. А саундтрек к картине он в жизни больше не сможет спокойно слушать.

Всем этим он, не таясь, делится с Джебомом, пока тот проводит ему неспешную экскурсию по одному из залов музея.

— Почему ты питаешь любовь к таким фильмам? О психопатах, маньяках и наркоманах.

— Во-первых, я смотрю разное кино. Это, в каком-то смысле, моё домашнее задание, — Джебом скрещивает руки на груди и весь будто сжимается от его слов, — а во-вторых, “Реквием по мечте” — не о наркоманах. Точнее, не только о них. Фильм показывает, что мечтать нужно разумно, и не каждая мечта стоит того, чтобы положить на неё жизнь. Важно вовремя остановиться. Как ты, например, когда ушёл из компании развлечений и принял решение поступить в университет. Ты смог поставить точку в одной своей истории и начать писать другую.

— А, — тупо отвечает Джексон, — то есть ты его смотрел уже. А меня позвал с расчётом на то, что я посмотрю, всё пойму и перестану переживать.

Джебом смущается, заминается и слишком поспешно отворачивается к старым плакатам знаменитых корейских кинолент. Джексон хихикает и закидывает ему руку на плечо, а потом наводит беспорядок на макушке. Волосы под ладонью жёсткие от краски и держат форму, делая Джебома похожим на испуганного ежа. Он пытается уйти от прикосновения, вертится как угорь на сковороде, но от профессионального обнимателя Ван Джексона так просто не сбежишь.

— Знаешь, это мило. Правда. Наверное, это самое милое, что для меня делали в жизни. Даже милее шоколада с моей фоткой на день святого Валентина.

Джебом кривится, чувствительно его пихает локтем куда-то в район рёбер и греет мир красными щеками.

— Я всё понял и больше не переживаю, — с серьёзной миной говорит Джексон, — спасибо. Идём поедим, умираю от голода.

С началом учебного семестра их опять раскидывает по разным сторонам. Джексон намертво застревает в студенческом городке, как пчела в сиропе, а Джебом, видимо, тоже вязнет в рутине и в кино больше не зовёт. Сам Джексон писать ему почему-то не решается, хотя иногда и хочет, даже открывает Каток, начинает набирать сообщение, но раз за разом стирает буквы, боясь навязываться.

В ту последнюю встречу после кинотеатра они опять пьют вместе кофе (делят счёт пополам) и расходятся, махнув на прощание рукой: Джебом идёт налево, где, наверное, находится его квартира, а Джексон — направо, к остановке до станции. Он тогда провожает взглядом чужую широкую спину и гадает, какой фильм они посмотрят вместе следующим.

На самом деле, кино Джексон сам практически не смотрит (хотя преподаватели утверждают, что для расширения кругозора — нужно). Не от того, что не любит, а потому что нет времени: учёба по его специальности и работа в баре отнимают все силы, а когда выдаются свободные дни, он тренируется с саблей, поминая детство, или зависает с Марком и Бэмбэмом.

По-хорошему, от работы стоило бы уже отказаться, потому что третий курс — это не шутки, впереди практика и стажировки. Да и родители от него не требуют ничего, кроме прилежной учёбы. Но ему всё ещё стыдно за те два бестолковых года, и он принципиально отказывается брать у них деньги.

Когда с вишни начинает облетать цвет, в кампусе внезапно организовывают кинофестиваль курсовых работ студентов в театре под открытом небом. Джексон узнаёт об этом совершенно случайно: вечером около общаги, когда он едва переставляет ноги после тренировки, ему в лицо прилетает кем-то упущенный флаер. Джексон подбирает цветастую бумажку, вертит в пальцах задумчиво и решает сходить. Выходные у него в этот раз на удивление свободные, можно и приобщиться к прекрасному. И попробовать выцепить Джебома, уж он-то точно там должен быть.

На фестиваль Джексон вместе с Марком и Бэмбэмом подтягивается ближе к обеду, специально пропустив официальную часть. Выспавшийся впервые за долгое время и жутко голодный, он носится от одной палатки со стритфудом к другой, и уже через полчаса чувствует себя раздувшимся шариком.

Он всё вертит головой, надеясь наткнуться взглядом на знакомую спину, но она никак не отыскивается. Вместо Джебома из толпы выбегает запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся Джихё с бейджем “Волонтёр”. Она всовывает ему в руки программку фестиваля, отсыпает какие-то купоны на еду и подарки (вечно голодный Марк радостно выхватывает всё разом) и, сияя как сверхновая, хвалится, что у неё сегодня дебют и тычет пальцем в строчку программки, где рядом с названием “The Story Begins”, указано её имя, как режиссёра. В жанрах неожиданно стоит “Ужасы” и “Зомби апокалипсис” и Джексон, натянуто улыбаясь, обещает обязательно заценить.

От неё же он узнаёт, что перед каждой короткометражкой будет презентация от автора, и это заставляет его внимательнее изучить сложенный в три раза буклет с расписанием. Он практически уверен, что Джебом — лучший студент на курсе и должен участвовать в этом празднике жизни. Но его имени в списках нет, Джексон проверяет трижды и даже расстраивается.

— Джихё, — окрикивает он её, когда та собирается бежать куда-то дальше, — ты не знаешь, хён здесь?

Она оборачивается и нахмуривается.

— Какой хён?

— Который Джебом-оппа, — поясняет Джексон, — тот, который помогал тебе с эссе.

— А, оппа, — Джихё кивает, мол — вспомнила, — не видела, но его проект представлен в блоке “Драма”. Показывать, кажется, будут уже после семи вечера на поляне, когда стемнеет. Возможно, он тоже подойдёт только к вечеру.

— Но я не нашёл его в списке, — растерянно говорит Джексон и потряхивает программкой, — нет там Им Джебома. Точно.

— Он пользуется псевдонимом “Def.”, — бросает ему Джихё из-за плеча, прежде чем затеряться в пёстрой толпе других волонтёров.

Джексон послушно ведёт пальцем по столбцам в самом низу расписания и действительно находит “Def.” среди авторов. Показ фильма “Lost” намечен на половину восьмого вечера. С парнями Джексон шатается по территории фестиваля еще с полчаса и, надеясь, что милашка-Джихё его простит за пропуск её дебютного зомби апокалипсиса, сваливает в библиотеку: у него во вторник серьёзный семинар, к которому, конечно, готово примерно ничего.

Обратно на территорию театра он возвращается как раз к началу показа драматических короткометражек. Народу к этому времени уже прибавляется примерно втрое, все сидят на расстеленных одеялах на траве перед большим экраном и жуют, кутаясь в пледы. Джексон топчется позади всех, не зная, куда ему приткнуться до тех пор, пока за ним не является Бэмбэм, вовремя отвоевавший им и плед, и одеяло, и то, чем можно перекусить.

Первую киноленту запускают с опозданием, потому что девушка, которой нужно выступить перед толпой с презентацией своей семейной драмы, стесняется, жутко волнуется и, в итоге, падает в обморок. Пока её приводят в чувство нашатырем и отпаивают какой-то настойкой, проходит минут двадцать и всё расписание, естественно, сдвигается, и в положенные полвосьмого вместо Джебома на сцену выходит прыщавый старшекурсник, представляющий сложную абсурдную получасовую картину, смысл которой от Джексона ускользает. Судя по зевкам вокруг — не только от него.

Потом показывают тяжёлые темные и холодные фильмы о суициде, о наркотиках, о домашнем насилии, кое-кто рядом начинает шмыгать носом и потрошить коробки с бумажными платочками, услужливо расставленные волонтёрами между одеяльными островками.

Когда очередную картину включают без презентации, все выдыхают. Потому что с экрана льётся солнце, а в колонках звонким колокольчиком раздаётся заразительный детский смех. Джексон, напряжённый и подавленный, тоже расслабляется и чувствует себя способным доесть печеный картофель.

Фильм без слов, на фоне просто играет неспешная музыка, но слов и не нужно, потому что история стара как мир. Сюжет рассказывает о мальчике и девочке, которые знакомятся на берегу реки, им на вид лет по семь, они улыбчивые, озорные и смешные. Понятно, что там, под ветками цветущей вишни, начинается их детская чистая дружба.

Потом кадр и актеры меняются, дети, видимо, подрастают. Герои ходят в школу и домой вместе, мальчик подкладывает девочке тайком персики в сумку, а девочка не догадывается чьих это рук дело, а когда спрашивает своего друга, то тот отнекивается, мотая головой из стороны в сторону и смущённо опуская взгляд. Она недоверчиво поджимает губы и, пачкая руки в соке, делит персик на двоих.

Следующая сцена показывает уже подростков, читающих спина к спине под красным кленом во дворе старшей школы. Они одновременно закрывают книги и обмениваются ими, когда переворачивают последние страницы. Потом парень достает плёночную камеру из рюкзака и делает снимки, пока девушка смеётся и стесняется, позируя ему. Она вскакивает с травы, виснет на его спине, отбирает фотоаппарат, и они, мило кривляясь, делают селфи вместе.

Выглядят они счастливыми, и Джексон невольно улыбается. Цвет кадра всё ещё теплый, но уже не жёлтый, как в начале, а скорее цвета тех самых персиков. Джексон, памятуя о приемах работы с цветом Финчера, машинально расшифровывает это, как намек на романтические чувства между героями.

Музыка меняется, вызывая неясную тревогу. Девушка, всё продолжающая открыто смеяться на экране, вдруг легко чмокает парня в щеку, подхватывает сумку с земли и убегает в сторону, где её ловит в свои объятия другой. Они сладко целуются, машут рукой застывшему с камерой в руках неудачнику и уходят, держась мизинцами.

“А вот и обещанная драма”, — хмыкает Джексон и вытягивает затёкшие ноги, — “история о неразделённой первой любви”.

Парень, которого держат в глубокой фрэндзоне, продолжает ходить послушным осликом за девчонкой, влюблённой в другого. Они, судя по всему, заканчивают школу и поступают в университет. Снова вместе. Неудачник продолжает мучиться, девчонка продолжает встречаться с другим. А потом её внезапно бросают, и она тихо плачет у парня на плече. Он гладит её по волосам, утешает и едва заметно улыбается ей в макушку.

Следующая сцена показывает, как главный герой мечется раненным зверем по комнате, залитой пурпурным светом, пишет тысячи посланий, рвёт их и комкает, раскидывая по полу, потом пишет заново и опять рвёт. Камера захватывает текст, позволяя зрителю проникнуть в тайну записки: на надорванном листке ужасно неразборчиво и очень поэтично признаются в любви. Джексон догадывается, что развязка совсем близко, и процентов на девяносто уверен, что этого Ромео, упаковывающего огромный румянобокий персик в коробочку, должны будут отвергнуть по закону жанра.

И вот, видимо, день икс настаёт, парень решительно идёт куда-то, стискивая двумя руками ту самую коробку. Вокруг него летают бутафорские розовые лепестки, а музыка заменяется звуком учащенного сердцебиения. Сердце Джексона в груди тоже начинает подстраиваться под этот ритм и волноваться, будто это его сейчас отвергнут. Герой на экране переминается с одной ноги на другую около дверей кафе, в котором Джексон с удивлением узнаёт то место, где они с Джебомом пили кофе.

И вот появляется она, красивая и улыбчивая. Девушка в простом белом платье и розовых туфлях стоит на другой стороне дороги, кричит что-то оттуда и милашничает, ожидая зелёный свет светофора. Светофор мигает, она срывается на бег, звонко стуча каблучками по асфальту.

Дальше всё происходит очень стремительно: экран гаснет, следом раздаётся оглушающий визг тормозов, тут же сменившийся мертвой тишиной. И спустя долгие секунды тревожного ожидания из колонок льётся душераздирающий писк, оповещающий обычно врачей об остановке сердца пациента.

Джексон понимает, что его сердце только что тоже пропустило удар и чуть не остановилось, а в горле встаёт ком, который никак не дает ему вдохнуть.

Следующий кадр — чёрно-белый и холодный — демонстрирует пустую улицу и размытый вихрастый затылок на переднем плане застывшего на месте парня, потом камера делает тот самый финчеровской поворот вокруг героя и фокусируется на его перекошенном и безмолвно кричащем от мучительной боли лице.

Джексон с ног до головы покрывается мурашками, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, он утирает их украдкой тыльной стороной ладони, непонятно чего стесняясь среди этой ревущей в унисон толпы. Фильм заканчивается, на глухом чёрном фоне вспыхивают нежно-розовые строчки “Памяти П. Д.” и замирают по центру ровно на минуту. На поляне слышны только тихие вздохи и девичьи всхлипы, затем буквы тают и исчезают, начинает играть музыка и по экрану неспешно бегут титры.

Фильмы идут один за другим до самого конца фестиваля, который заканчивается запуском фонариков. Но Джебом так и не появляется.

Ночью Джексон долго лежит без сна, ворочается и никак не может отделаться от образа кричащего от утраты парня на экране. Марк, судя по возне на соседней кровати, тоже не спит.

— Как думаешь, — сипло от долгого молчания спрашивает Джексон в темноте, — тот фильм, где девушку в конце сбивает машина, на реальных событиях основан?

— Что, тоже пробрало? — Марк включает ночник у кровати и, щурясь от света, поворачивается к нему. — Не знаю. Но это было очень сильно.

Джексон кивает. У него до сих пор мурашки ползут.

Они болтают ещё немного, а потом Марк резко вырубается посреди длинного монолога Джексона о его первой несчастной любви в начальной школе, и ему приходится вставать и выключать свет.

На часах мигает половина третьего, когда телефон гудит и ползёт по тумбочке.

***

В этот раз фильм выбирает Джексон, поэтому идут они на вечерний сеанс в большой современный кинотеатр в центре Сеула на премьеру очередного "Первого Мстителя". Джебом опаздывает и вбегает в фойе запыхавшимся и непривычно растрепанным примерно спустя полчаса после начала. Длинные серьги путаются в его волосах и он нервно пытается распутать длинные цепочки, пока Джексон ведёт их к нужному залу.

— Извини, — шепчет Джебом, когда они, отдавив всем ноги, влезают на свои места, — я проспал.

— Ничего себе, уже семь вечера, — Джексон протягивает ему неполное ведёрко с солёным попкорном.

— Тяжёлая ночь, — коротко поясняет Джебом и начинает хрустеть.

Кино Джексону приходится по вкусу: оно не грузит, красивое, с выверенным количеством шуток и драматичных моментов. Ему нравится Железный человек и Капитан Америка, нравится красавица Наташа и крутая динамичная сцена драки в финале.

Все эти "нравится" и "круто" он вываливает на Джебома после, когда они сидят в КФС. Тот весь мягкий и всё ещё сонный тянет молочный розовый коктейль через трубочку и расслабленно улыбается с противоположной стороны стола. "Так смотрят родители на несмышленого ребёнка", — понимает внезапно Джексон и сначала хочет обидеться, но вовремя вспоминает с кем имеет дело.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я недалёкий, раз настолько в восторге от второсортного боевика.

Джебом вскидывает брови удивлённо, хлюпает закончившимся коктейлем и, отставив стакан в сторону, говорит:

— Глупость какая. Фильм хороший и делает всё то, что должно делать кино этого сегмента: развлекает и радует картинкой. С чего бы мне тебя осуждать за выбор? Ты — это ты, и любить можешь всё, что тебе хочется, не нужно оправдываться. Мне, если тебя это волнует, тоже понравилось.

Выглядит он лучше, чем в последний раз. Даже растрепанным и помятым, в обычной красной толстовке и стоптанных кедах, Джебом производит впечатление отдохнувшего, наконец, человека. Джексон, глядя на него такого живого, не может не улыбаться.

— Следующий фильм выберешь сам, — говорит он, закидывая в рот последний ломтик картошки, — будем чередовать, а то ты со мной отупеешь, а я с твоими грузящими драмами перестану спать.

Джебом напротив выглядит растерянным и будто застигнутым врасплох. Он напрягается и кажется, что сейчас вылетит из-за стола и сбежит. Джексон напрягается тоже, пытаясь сообразить, что так могло его встревожить.

— А ты, — неуверенно и немного хрипло говорит Джебом, — ты правда хочешь? Хочешь так вот просто ходить со мной смотреть кино?

— А почему “нет”? Мне полезно хоть иногда выныривать из всей этой учебно-рабочей рутины и выезжать из кампуса, иначе же с ума сойти. Да и кино — это замечательно. И ты — тоже.

Джебом опускает взгляд на руки и занавешивается чёлкой.

— У нас в Музее кино скоро месяц Гая Ричи, — тихо произносит, — будут лекции и просмотры его работ. Я пришлю тебе расписание, как будет время — забегай.

И Джексон забегает. Они смотрят вместе “Рок-н-рольщика” (“Хён, это было классно!”), попадают на первую часть “Шерлока” и только на концовку второй, потому что Джексон в этот день намертво застревает в кампусе у своего куратора и никак не может оттуда свинтить.

После каждой встречи они сидят в кофейне, Джебом, если в хорошем настроении, начинает бесконечно трепаться о режиссёрах, раскадровке и монтаже, а если в плохом, то треплется Джексон. Об учёбе, родителях, Марке, о планах на летние каникулы, о Лондоне, в котором он бывал когда-то во времена своих спортивных подвигов (Джебом, неожиданно влюблённый в этот город, завистливо вздыхает). Он делится собой и своими историями также, как Джебом щедро делится фактами о жизнях чужих и сигаретным горьким дымом.

Джексон вытаскивает его на “Малифисенту” и “Годзиллу”, просит сходить с ним в пирсинг-салон, потому что, насмотревшись на джебомовы серьги, тоже решается на прокол, а идти одному — страшно. Пока Джексон мнётся, оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет сесть в кресло мастера, и мечется между гвоздиком с зелёным камушком и гвоздиком без ничего, снова мрачный и насмерть прокуренный Джебом тычет в стенд на витрине, ложится на кушетку и под вопль Джексона обзаводится маленькой серёжкой в правой ноздре. Сам Джебом не вопит и не дёргается, а тихо пускает крупную слезу из глаза и цыкает, поморщившись. Вопит он позже, когда Джексон, уже с дыркой в ухе, со словами “Ты ненормальный, дай потрогать” касается пальцем серебряного шарика в его носу.

Они смотрят фильмы Тарантино и старого культового “Олдбоя”, смотрят “Титаник” (Джексон плачет в три ручья) и “Зелёную милю” (рыдают оба). Где-то ближе к летним каникулам, когда Джексон после сдачи большого эссе и рабочей смены едва отлипает от кровати в семь утра, чтобы успеть на начало показа любимого джебомового “Матч Поинта”, Марк, разбуженный его топочением, недовольно ворчит:

— Ты даже на свидания к своей девчонке так не бегал. Ты хоть поспать успел?

— Чушь сейчас несешь, — бросает Джексон, прыгающий на одной ноге и пытающийся попасть в штанину второй, — высплюсь на каникулах.

— Угу, — скептически тянет Марк, — боюсь, на каникулах ты вообще пропадешь в одном из кинотеатров со своим Джебомом. А потом и вовсе о нас всех позабудешь.

— Ты как ревнивая жена, — хихикает Джексон над ним и уворачивается от метко брошенной подушки, — не пропаду, его, кажется, не будет в городе до самой осени.

— Кажется?

— Он ничего не говорил, но Джихё писала, что все киношники едут на Чеджу. У них там что-то вроде практики будет, — Джексон замирает, одетый наполовину, и говорит задумчиво, — если подумать, я ведь нихрена о нём не знаю, кроме того, что он любит кино и курить Кэмел. Могу перечислить тебе сейчас все фильмы, которые снял Гай Ричи, но понятия не имею, кто у Джебома друзья или когда у него день рождения.

Марк смеётся:

— А ты его спрашивал? По-моему, он родился в самом начале года, не помню уже точно.

— Бесполезно его о чём-то спрашивать, — кричит уже из ванной Джексон, потом высовывается с зубной щеткой во рту и невнятно бубнит, активно жестикулируя и разбрызгивая вокруг зубную пасту, — он сразу весь будто замерзает и закрывается, начинает дымить этой своей верблюжьей дрянью и сбегает. Его перепады настроения — это, конечно, те ещё американские горки. Если честно, ни одну мою девчонку так не штормило. Хочешь знать, как я определяю, с какой ноги он сегодня встал?

— Не хочу, — Марк зевает и вытягивается на кровати, упираясь голыми пятками в белую стену, — но ты всё равно расскажешь.

— По его внешнему виду, — Джексон выбегает и закидывает, не глядя, в сумку телефон, кошелек и очки, — если всё хорошо, то он приходит растрёпанный, в огромной футболке, широких штанах и в каких-нибудь кедах убитых. На расслабоне, короче. А если нет, то при параде: туфли, рубашка, застегнутая по самое горло, весь в цацках блестящих и с укладкой какой-нибудь сложной.

— Может, у него раздвоение личности? — предполагает Марк и с тяжёлым вздохом скатывается с постели. — Вы просто нашли друг друга: у одного СДВГ, а у второго — диссоциативное расстройство идентичности.

— Ух, каких слов нахватался, — он встаёт как вкопанный в дверном проёме, бьёт себя по лбу и, не разуваясь, бежит к столу, чтобы забросить в рот таблетку Аддерала, — Ёнджэ на тебя плохо влияет.

— Замечательно влияет. А ты, между прочим, опаздываешь на автобус.

В кино Джебом встречает его с хмурой миной и идеально отглаженными брюками. Просмотр фильма проходит в молчании, давящем Джексону на нервы, а после бледный и с подрагивающими руками Джебом просит прощения и сваливает, отбрехиваясь срочными делами.

Почти до самой осени.

Джексон чувствует себя обманутым и снова по-дурацки кинутым. Марк перед вылетом в ЛА называет его в шутку брошенкой и зовёт с собой погонять на волнах и поваляться на пляже. Джексон отказывается, потому что не хочет им с Ёнджэ портить знакомство с родителями. Бэмбэм примерно в то же время уматывает в Бангкок к семье, и Джексон остаётся совсем один.

Он просматривает чужой Инстаграм весь август, пытаясь понять, уехал ли Джебом или остался в городе, но тот, как обычно, постит размытые фотки обложек книг с драматичными подписями, а потом удаляет через пару часов. Сообщения, отправленные в Каток, остаются непрочитанными. Джексон слоняется по опустевшему студенческому городку, сидит в библиотеке над словарями французского, пытается смотреть сериал, который ему как-то давно советовали, и недели через две внезапно понимает, что дико скучает по Джебому с его вонючими сигаретами.

Поэтому, когда в конце августа в Директ, наконец, прилетает — "В Музее будут показывать "Мечтателей", Джексон даже меняется сменой в баре, оставляя себе два свободных выходных. И ждёт нетерпеливо субботы, выводя всех вокруг своей суетливостью и перевозбуждённостью, с которыми даже Аддералл не может полностью справиться.

Суббота встречает его грандиозным ливнем и разочарованием: в Катоке висит “Не смогу сегодня, простыл”, отправленное в четыре часа ночи. Джексон стонет в потолок, пишет короткое “Лечись” с грустным смайликом и разваливается на кровати звёздочкой.

Так нечестно! Что ему теперь делать все выходные?! Из библиотеки его скоро выгонять будут, напоминая, что в каникулы нужно бездельничать, а в спортзале он был вчера. Джексон мается полдня, ездит в торговый центр неподалёку, покупает себе новую кепку и кроссовки, делает глупое селфи в обновках для мамы и, сидя в кафе в обнимку с ведром куриных ножек, шлёт фотку ещё и болеющему где-то там Джебому.

Ответа он не ждёт, убирает телефон в карман и пытается доесть. Но сообщение приходит минут через десять.

prdsdef: Тебе идёт красный.  
jacksonwang852g7: ты же болеешь и должен отдыхать!!!  
prdsdef: Не могу уснуть. Нос не дышит.

И присылает ответное селфи, на котором виден только один его замученный глаз и прядь влажных волос, выглядывающие из белого одеяльного кокона. Джексон кусает губы, боясь лезть, куда не просят, но всё равно пишет — “У меня есть хорошие капли и мазь на травах. Могу привезти, всё равно мне нечего делать”.

Джебом молчит, и Джексон решает, что тот опять его динамит или всё-таки спит. И уже у самого кампуса телефон в кармане пиликает из-за нового входящего, в котором подробно расписано, куда везти гуманитарную помощь.

Квартира Джебома и правда оказывается буквально в двух кварталах от Музея кино. Джексон, гружённый обещанными каплями, мазью и китайскими настойками на все случаи жизни, добирается туда уже ближе к вечеру, попав под заново начавшийся ливень. Из-за сильного ветра его красный зонт совсем не спасает и, когда заторможенный и опухший Джебом, наконец, открывает ему дверь, с промокших насквозь джинс Джексона на пол успевает натечь приличная лужа.

— Привет, — Джексон протягивает застывшему статуей Джебому через порог шуршащий пакет с лимонами и имбирём и, заметив, что тот не торопится его впускать, спрашивает, — пустишь меня?

Джебом опять смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, будто не верит в его, Джексона, существование. Нерешительно приоткрывает дверь пошире, но не настолько, чтобы Джексон мог протиснуться мимо него внутрь.

— Я же болею, — сипит он и, словно стараясь убедить в своей простуде, шмыгает намертво заложенным носом, — заразишься.

— Зараза к заразе не липнет, — смеётся Джексон и канючит, — у меня даже трусы мокрые, если я поеду обратно как есть, то точно заболею.

И Джебом сдаётся.

Пока он ищет в шкафу в крошечной прихожей для него что-нибудь сухое, Джексон оглядывается, шаркая выданными ему тапками. Квартира небольшая и не новая, но очень обжитая, всё здесь с пола до потолка наполнено её хозяином, и Джексон, получивший шанс разгадать загадку “Им Джебом”, начинает лихорадочно цепляться взглядом за все детали, которые бы могли помочь ему в этом.

Угловой рабочий стол со стационарным компьютером, заваленный исчерканными листами и кучей баночек с лекарствами, плёночные фотокамеры ровными рядками расставленные на длинной полке на стене, разложенный диван со сбитой простынью и комком одеяла, большая плазма напротив, на которой непонятно для кого идёт какой-то ужастик без звука, и огромная чёрная книжная полка во всю стену, забитая под завязку. У Джексона даже челюсть отвисает.

— Это всё твоё? — спрашивает он, когда Джебом возвращается со спортивными штанами.

— Только половина, — отвечает тот, замирает, когда Джексон начинает стаскивать с себя джинсы прямо посреди комнаты, резко разворачивается и быстро выходит обратно в прихожую, швырнув штаны на диван.

— Вторая — другого человека, — бубнит неловко он через силу, вернувшись с измятой футболкой. Розовощекий и рассеянный.

“Наверное, он живёт с девушкой, вот и смутился”, — решает Джексон, тянется за предложенной футболкой и стремительно перехватывает Джебома за запястье. Запястье, всё испещренное уже зажившими и относительно свежими царапинами.

— Это что за херня? — он поднимает на него встревоженный взгляд, — ты сам это сделал?

Глаза Джебома опасно сужаются, он вырывается и зло сипит:

— Я что, похож на того, кто себя режет?!

Джексон проглатывает честное “Да” и уходит от ответа, наклонившись за упавшей футболкой. А что он ещё должен думать после того, как увидел у него на столе открытые упаковки транквилизаторов, снотворных и антидепрессантов?

— Меня поцарапала кошка, — бросает Джебом грубо и уходит на кухню, пнув яростно дверь. Он шуршит и гремит там посудой, кажется, наполняет чайник и не возвращается. Джексон ждёт ещё немного, слышит, как закипает вода за захлопнутой дверью, и идёт сам. Плохо получилось.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть… — запинается, застряв в дверном проеме, и растерянно заканчивает, — кошка.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — парирует Джебом гундосо, держа небольшую серую кошку на коленках. На обеденном столе стоит пепельница с дымящимся окурком. Кошка реагирует на голос, дёргает недовольно ушами и дерёт ему руки когтями. — Айщ, Нора! Ну, вот, как-то так это и происходит, — бубнит Джебом досадливо, и, когда она выворачивается у него из рук, вскрикивает хрипло, — не выпускай её отсюда!

Джексон не успевает захлопнуть за собой дверь, и Нора, проскользнув у него между ног, с топотом уносится что-то крушить в комнате. Джебом прячет лицо в ладонях, стонет — “Мои винилы” и, отодвинув его с дороги, вяло двигается вслед за ней, а потом заходит, таща негодницу за загривок.

— Невоспитанное создание.

— Ты что, постоянно её здесь держишь?

— Нет, конечно, — Джебом опускает кошку на пол и насыпает корм, раздражённо отталкивая её от миски, — ей нужно когти подстричь, чтобы обои не драла, а я не вовремя расклеился. Ты, кстати, обещал мне капли.

— А почему тот самый “другой человек” не сходит с ней к ветеринару? — игриво спрашивает Джексон, когда притаскивает и капли, и лимоны, и мазь, — это же ваша общая кошка.

Джебом роняет тарелку, которую только что вынул из шкафа, и та разлетается по кафелю осколками. Нора вскакивает испуганно, и Джексон, боясь, что она поранится, перехватывает её под животом и поднимает, а потом быстро бросает взгляд на Джебома, вцепившегося побелевшими пальцами в столешницу. Ступни у него босые.

— Не двигайся, где у тебя вторые тапочки?

— У меня нет вторых, — тихо отвечает, всё также стоя к нему спиной, — только те, что на тебе.

— Вы что, одними тапками пользуетесь? — недоуменно спрашивает Джексон, пытаясь совладать с Норой, и в два широких шага выходит из кухни, чтобы вернуться уже в наполовину обутых кроссовках и без кошки, которую он запер в ванной, — надевай.

Потом они вместе собирают осколки и сметают мелкое стекло в пакет, Джексон вытаскивает мусор и выпускает плачущую Нору из заточения. Джебом выглядит слишком расстроенным и подавленным. В воздухе висит дым от очередной сигареты.

— Так что там с тапками? Вы ходите по квартире по-очереди? — Джексон хихикает и не очень аккуратно режет лимоны для чая, пачкая руки и стол кислым соком, — или “другой человек” демонстративно увёз их с собой на каникулы?

Джебом, вяло натирающий имбирь рядом, снова вздрагивает и выдыхает уже не забитым после капель носом. Джексон смотрит на него как раз, когда тот кусает губы.

— Ты чего? Нехорошо?

— Нет, — отвечает и кивает, превращая “Нет” в очевидное “Да”, — я живу один, Джексон.

— Но ты сказал, что вторая половина книг — не твоя, и я решил, что...

— Того человека... — Джебом зажмуривается и кое-как выговаривает, — того человека больше нет.

И говорит твёрже, словно больше для себя, чем для Джексона:

— Он умер. А книги остались. И я тоже. Остался.

Джексон в очередной раз чувствует себя полнейшим придурком.

— Я… — неуверенно произносит, отложив нож в сторону, — прости меня. Мне очень жаль, правда.

Дальше они сидят молча, Джебом заваривает чай с невыносимым количеством имбиря и лимона, пьёт эту дрянь, морщась и кривясь, и снова закуривает, выпуская дым в приоткрытое слегка окно. Задолбанный, больной и неживой. Как его “кто-то”, кого он даже не может назвать по имени.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Джексон, поглаживая кошку, уснувшую у него на коленках, — может, тебе нужно…

— Не смей меня жалеть, — ощетинивается Джебом сразу же, — и не смотри так, будто я умираю. У меня всего лишь простуда.

— Я видел таблетки, — честно признаётся Джексон, — транквилизаторы и антидепрессанты, — и, заметив, как тот опять весь скукожился на своём стуле, говорит спокойно, — тут нечего стесняться.

Он спихивает Нору и идёт за своей сумкой, а потом вытряхивает перед недоумевающим Джебомом свою коллекцию психостимуляторов.

— У меня СДВГ. И я принимаю вот это всё практически постоянно, потому что иначе не могу сфокусироваться ни на чём. Когда меня не взяли в музыкальную группу, я решил, что причина в этом, и ненавидел себя, скрывал долгое время от всех в университете диагноз, боясь, что и тут меня вышвырнут, как бракованного. И в итоге довёл себя до депрессии, пытаясь быть тем, кем не являюсь. А потом одним утром понял, что проблемы никогда не исчезнут, они будут продолжать преследовать меня и каждую главу моей жизни, будут мучить и чинить препятствия движению вперёд. И решил быть честным со всеми и с самим собой.

Джексон переводит дыхание и, глядя Джебому в глаза, продолжает:

— Я — это я: непоседливый, болтливый и с кучей таблеток в сумке, которые мне придётся принимать скорее всего всю свою жизнь. И ты мне можешь не верить, но стало в миллион раз легче. Особенно, когда я поговорил об этом с моими друзьями и во всем признался. И, да, после этого они всё ещё со мной и даже иногда ходят для меня в аптеку, когда мне лень или устал.

— Тут ты прав, — хмыкает Джебом спустя долгую паузу, отрешенно смотря в окно, за которым не на шутку разошлась непогода, — ты — это ты, а я — это я.

Джексон поджимает губы. Вот же упрямый баран, всё у них в этой Корее неправильно.

— Позволишь мне остаться на ночь? Я не буду к тебе больше приставать, честное слово.

— Куда деваться, — Джебом сильно надрывно кашляет, прикрывшись ладонью, — не выгонять же тебя в такую грозу.

Он вытаскивает откуда-то из недр шкафа тонкий матрас, жертвует свою подушку и быстро проводит инструктаж где что включается, где выключается, и куда крутится.

— Что, даже порно не запаролишь? — глупо шутит Джексон, пока Джебом запускает ему свой компьютер на всякий случай.

Тот оборачивается и с абсолютно серьёзной миной отвечает:

— Я не храню на компьютере порно, у меня подписка на Порнохабе. Если очень нужно, то…

Джексон начинает ржать и быстро прикладывает ладонь к его влажному лбу:

— По-моему, у тебя слишком высокая температура, и мозг только что расплавился. Давай, пей настойку, которую я тебе притащил, и ложись. Завтра проснёшься почти здоровым.

Джебом улыбается. Смущённо, благодарно и устало. Он под чутким руководством Джексона пьёт строго отмеренные двадцать две капли зелёной микстуры на травах и заползает обратно в свой кокон на диване, включив на телевизоре убавленный почти в ноль звук. С экрана зловеще раздаётся "Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру" и визг пилы. Джебом сонно зевает и смотрит этот трэш покрасневшими глазами до тех пор, пока, наконец, не засыпает.

Джексон беспокойно возится на неудобном непривычно жёстком матрасе. Время ещё раннее, спать не хочется, а тихие крики, льющиеся из колонок, не очень убаюкивают. Да ещё и Джебом безбожно храпит.

Задолбавшись слушать вопли, Джексон встаёт и долго ищет пульт, переворачивая всё подряд сначала на тумбочке у кровати, а потом и на полке с идеально ровно расставленными книгами. Коэльо, Дадзай, Дуглас Кеннеди, Чехов, японская классика, сборники по киноискусству и просто по искусству, куча корейских книг по саморазвитию, неприлично огромное количество томиков Харуки Мураками и почти полное собрание Наруто. Джексон ведёт пальцем по корешкам и прикидывает, что из этого принадлежит самому Джебому, а что — его навсегда ушедшей девушке. Коэльо и Мураками, думается, точно не Джебома. Все девчонки, которых он знает, с ума сходят по этой унылой, на его взгляд, ерунде.

Одна из книг — Дуглас Кеннеди “Момент” — выбивается из ровного ряда, и Джексон зачем-то вытаскивает и машинально раскрывает её на середине, листает немного желтоватые страницы, и оттуда на пол вылетают яркие солнечные снимки, сделанные, видимо, на одну из этих старых пленочных камер.

На всех них улыбающийся счастливый Джебом, немного младше, чем сейчас, в объятиях ушастого жутко красивого парня и пухленькой девчонки с родинкой под левым глазом. Они втроём кривляются на фотках, мимлашничают и на некоторых смешно позируют с персиками, прикрывая ими глаза. На последнем снимке девушка целует в щеку ушастого парня, удерживая его за волевой подбородок. На обороте подписано — “Для Пак Джимин и Джинёна от Им Джебома”.

“Памяти П.Д.” — было в конце того фильма, из-за которого Джексон не мог заснуть всю ночь. Персики, любовный треугольник, погибшая в конце девушка. Всё это разом наваливается, придавливает и стискивает. В горле опять встаёт тот самый противный ком, который никак не получается проглотить. Джебом на диване переворачивается на другой бок, Джексон вздрагивает от скрипа пружин и как попало запихивает фотографии обратно в книгу, а её ставит на место, задвигая до самой стенки, так, чтобы стояла вровень с остальными корешками.

Он оборачивается, боясь наткнуться на раздражённый взгляд, но Джебом продолжает спать. Около него лежит потерянный пульт. Джексон опускается рядом на пол, выключает звук на телевизоре и сидит так, опершись спиной на диван и согнув ноги в коленях. Чувство жалости и беспомощности плещется внутри. Он сам чуть не двинулся, когда его бросила девушка, а что испытывает Джебом после случившегося — даже не представляет. Но упаковки таблеток, конечно, говорят о многом. И все эти его перепады настроения и полные смертельной тоски глаза больше не кажутся странными и преувеличенно драматичными. Становится даже стыдно, что они с Марком шутили над этим: смеяться тут не над чем.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, Джексон вытаскивает его и хмыкает, открыв пришедшее сообщение. Вспомнишь лучик — вот и солнце. Марк на засвеченном селфи позирует вместе с широко улыбающимся Ёнджэ в панамке. Они вдвоём валяются на золотом песке, а между ними — белый щенок с тёмной пуговкой носа. “Видимо”, — думает Джексон, — “знакомство с родителями прошло удачно”. И реагирует на чужие тёплые приветы — “Хорошо смотритесь вместе”.

Он вытягивает ноги, сползает немного и откидывается затылком на диван. Над ухом размеренно сопят и изредка глухо всхрапывают из-под одеяла. Джексон включает камеру, собираясь по старой традиции прислать в ответ тоже фотку, поворачивается своей удачной половиной лица, елозя щекой по кровати, и пытается состроить максимально жизнеутверждающую моську. Нора, которую всё-таки пустили в комнату, недовольно бьёт его пушистым хвостом в лицо.

Джебом опять переворачивается, глубоко вздыхает сквозь сон, закашливается и выныривает из одеяла, неожиданно попадая своими родинками в кадр. Джексон случайно жмёт дважды на кнопку: делает снимок и тут же его отправляет в жаркий ЛА. И, прежде чем успевает удалить нечёткое фото, ему уже отвечают — “Вы тоже”.

***

Его накрывает весной. Они с Марком, Ёнджэ, Бэмбэмом и кое-как согласившимся на совместную встречу Джебомом празднуют в баре день рождения Джексона. Джексон, переживающий, что Джебому будет некомфортно в не совсем знакомой компании, крутится вокруг него, шумит и балагурит, стараясь заполнить собой все случайные паузы, и раздражает всех вокруг даже больше обычного.

К концу первого часа празднования единственный нормальный среди них человек (по мнению Джебома) под предлогом “идём посмотрим тортики в витрине” вытаскивает его из-за стола.

— Прекрати это делать, пожалуйста, — говорит Ёнджэ. Слишком серьёзно для человека, выпившего уже пару бокалов пива. — У него, по твоим словам, тревожно-депрессивное расстройство на фоне горя, а не последняя стадия рака, чтобы носиться с ним, как с хрустальным. Я понимаю, это твой способ выразить свои чувства, но сбавь обороты, ему явно не по себе из-за повышенного внимания.

У Джексона внутри что-то отрывается и долго-долго падает в бездну. Он трёт лицо ладонями и упирается лбом в косяк, прикрыв глаза. Мимо проходит официантка с подносом, стуча каблучками, Джексон ждёт, пока она скроется за углом, и безнадежно спрашивает:

— Так заметно? Насчёт чувств, я имею в виду.

— Мне — да, — просто отвечает Ёнджэ, убирая с глаз отросшую чёлку. Он перекатывается с пятки на носок, распространяя вокруг себя ауру неловкости.

— А ему?

Ёнджэ выдыхает и долго молчит, разглядывая цветные куски тортов за стеклом. Джексон надеется, что тот ему ответит прямо и честно, а может, как студент психфака, даже даст пару рабочих советов, как с этим всем разобраться. Но он только оборачивается к нему и произносит:

— Не знаю, я же вижу его впервые в жизни. Думаю, вам с ним нужно поговорить обо всём.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — Джексон тяжело приваливается к стене, — я, по правде, сам в шоке, у меня такое впервые, если понимаешь, о чём я.

— Не хочу лезть в это, мне, знаешь ли, хватает практики в универе, — Ёнджэ прячет руки в карманы и ковыряет носком ботинка что-то присохшее к полу, — но Марк беспокоится. Жалуется, что ты не спишь совсем, хотя таблетки принимаешь, и стал дерганным. Обсудите с Джебом-хёном то, что между вами происходит, иначе это плохо кончится.

— Что я ему скажу?! — резко закипает Джексон и, заметив как Ёнджэ вздрогнул, моментально сдувается, — он же… Блин. Я просто буду ему другом, которого он заслуживает, ясно? Хочу, чтобы ему стало лучше, чтобы он опять улыбался, как… Как с той девчонкой на старых фотографиях у него дома.

— Он не хрустальный, — повторяет Ёнджэ, — и неплохо справляется. Лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Ты же видишь его первый раз в жизни, откуда тебе знать, как он справляется, — огрызается Джексон и, спохватившись, тут же извиняется, — прости. Не знаю, зачем я так.

— Будет хуже. Тебе. И ему, — спокойно говорит Ёнджэ, ничем не показав, что обиделся, и уходит обратно ко всем. Джексон смотрит, как он садится на диван к смеющемуся какой-то шутке Марку и спокойно ложится ему на плечо, наверняка сжимая его ладонь под столом.

Счастливые засранцы.

— Спасибо, что согласился приехать, — говорит Джексон, когда провожает Джебома до остановки, — без тебя было бы не так круто.

Джебом, курящий свою первую сигарету за вечер, молча кивает. Снова замкнутый и закрытый, будто растративший все свои ресурсы социальной активности на сегодня.

— Надеюсь, мы тебя не замучали, — виновато тянет Джексон. Он сегодня выпил немного больше, чем обычно, и теперь его непривычно штормит и волнует. — Мои друзья могут быть шумными и…

— У тебя замечательные друзья, Джексон, — слегка раздражённо, — и я не задолбался, если бы устал, уехал раньше.

На остановке они совсем одни. Стоят под уютным жёлтым светом фонаря, но Джексон уверен, что свет сейчас должен быть холодным и пронзительным. Как у Финчера в фильмах во время напряжённых сцен. Потому что чувствует он себя нервным и тревожным, а не полным спокойствия и уверенности.

Джебом мрачно подпирает столб и опять прикуривает. Видно, собрался наверстать упущенное.

Джексон встаёт рядом, вдыхает привычный терпкий запах и, поддавшись порыву, выдергивает у Джебома зажатую между губ сигарету. Прикусывает фильтр, втягивает плотный дым — неглубоко, просто, чтобы распробовать вкус — чуть держит его во рту и выдыхает, умудрившись даже позорно не закашляться.

— Эй, ты что творишь, — хрипло говорит Джебом, едва заметно улыбаясь, — сначала напился, а теперь ещё и курить вздумал? Из нас двоих саморазрушением занимаюсь я.

Джексон демонстративно затягивается ещё раз и выдыхает ему в лицо. Курить странно: в горле першит, а на языке — горько и немного орехово.

Наверное, таким же мог бы быть вкус их поцелуя.

— Иногда кажется, что ты — мой Тайлер Дерден, — тихо произносит вдруг Джебом и переводит взгляд на дорогу, где одиноко проезжает рычащий байк.

Джексон пытается вспомнить Тайлера Дердена из кино, которое он так и не посмотрел нормально. Всё, что приходит ему в голову, это кадры, где персонаж Брэда Питта регулярно получает в морду от главного героя и трахает его взбалмошную девушку.

— Так хочется вмазать мне по лицу?

Прикрыв глаза, Джебом отбирает свою сигарету обратно и проводит большим пальцем ему по скуле.

— У тебя тут остатки крема от торта, — поясняет он, игнорируя вопрос, и отходит на шаг назад, неловко запнувшись о краешек погнутой урны.

Когда из-за угла выворачивает автобус, Джебом смотрит на Джексона устало и тоскливо, выбрасывает окурок и уезжает.

***

Жизнь Джексона превращается в какое-то мелодраматическое кино с элементами психологического триллера, в котором он сражается с самим собой за возможность быть если не счастливым, то хотя бы не умирающим от болезненной привязанности.

Они по-прежнему вместе смотрят кино, по-прежнему ходят в кафе, Джебом по-прежнему курит Кэмел. Хотя, кажется, чаще. Джексон продолжает хорошо учиться, хорошо тренироваться, хорошо улыбаться родителям в камеру и ходить с парнями в бар, из которого всё-таки приходится уволиться.

Всё по-прежнему, но всё не так, как раньше. Молчание между ними оглушает, напряжение растёт, нервы натягиваются. Джексон осторожно подбирает слова, боясь сболтнуть лишнего. Опасаясь напугать или расстроить. Джебом, не будучи полным дураком, всё чувствует, но только безмолвно хмурится и чиркает зажигалкой.

Встречи становятся реже, Джексон сам их отменяет, потому что "стажировка, ужасный научрук, обещал Бэмбэму". Потому что едва не умирает, когда Джебом, согнав Нору, засыпает у него на коленках за просмотром очередного шедевра мирового кинематографа. Что там было в фильме, Джексон не запоминает, потому что все полтора часа украдкой считает чужие родинки и веснушки.

А потом, в конце семестра, Джебом пишет, что взял академ и уехал домой в Коян.

Именно так. Постфактум.

Джексон растерянно показывает сообщение Марку, а тот опять спокойно ему говорит — "К лучшему". А Бэмбэм, крутя пальцем у виска, обзывает его — Джексона, конечно — больным зацикленным придурком без личной жизни. Джексон пропускает приём своих таблеток и не спит ночь (исключительно поэтому), думает обо всём произошедшем, и к утру тоже приходит к выводу, что "К лучшему" и "Больной зацикленный придурок".

И действительно без личной жизни.

Он решает, что клин клином вышибают, и отчаянно старается влюбиться, заполнив опустевшие без Джебома дни свиданиями и приключениями, о которых сняты тысячи фильмов. Все девушки с Аманды милые, славные, хорошие и приятно пахнут. Джексон ходит с ними и в кино, и в кафе, и в музей (не кино), и в бар с друзьями. С одной из них они даже просыпаются как-то раз вместе в её небольшой квартирке.

Утром, лёжа в развороченной постели, Джексон пытается понять, как это всё так могло вдруг случиться. Он, наверное, думает слишком громко, потому что очаровательная китаянка, с которой они знакомятся накануне на студенческой вечеринке, открывает глаза, сладко потягивается и шарит вслепую по полу, ища свои джинсы.

Затем, жмурясь от упавшего ей на лицо солнечного луча, желает доброго утра, чиркает зажигалкой и закуривает Кэмел.

Джексон удаляет Аманду с телефона и начинает учиться, превращая стабильное “хорошо” в “отлично”, а сто-какое-то место в рейтинге в семнадцатое, получает приглашения в магистратуру и из Гонконга, и из ЛА, и из Лондона. Обо всём этом он честно пишет Джебому каждый день. И про свидания, и про кино, и про музеи, и про магистратуру.

Про китаянку, курящую Кэмел, не пишет.

Джебом то отвечает, то нет, входящие от него — холодные и короткие, как ноябрьский день, в который они впервые встретились. О себе он не пишет ничего. Джексон не знает как он, с кем он, справляется ли со своей депрессией без него, как там дела у Норы, и на какой стадии его дипломный проект, которым, по идее, Джебом и должен заниматься в этом своём неожиданном академе.

Всеми этими переживаниями он делится с Ёнджэ по телефону рано утром, выдернув его посреди лекции, а тот, кажется, невыспавшийся и перегруженный экзаменами, трагично вздыхает в трубку и сбрасывает. Минут через пятнадцать от него в Каток приходит ссылка на статью об эффекте Флоренс Найтингейл и дружеское напоминание — “Я ТЕБЯ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ”.

Джексон блестяще защищает диплом, закатывает по этому поводу шумную пати, на которую заваливается, кажется, половина студенческого городка, потом ездит к родителям в Гонконг и продолжает писать обо всём этом Джебому. Тот сухо поздравляет его с окончанием университета, не приезжает на вечеринку и скорее всего даже не смотрит фотографии, которые Джексон присылает ему с пика Виктории.

Джексон сдыхает от тоски, он хочет приехать к Джебому в Коян, но тот после долгого молчания отказывает и зачем-то спрашивает его о свиданиях, на которые Джексон больше не ходит, и о магистратуре, насчёт которой он так ничего и не может решить. Марк, остающийся из-за Ёнджэ в Корее, гонит его “хоть куда-нибудь уже”, потому что “он тебя убивает” и “ты не Железный Человек, чтобы всех спасать”. Джексон вяло отнекивается, мол — никого не спасает, никто никого не убивает.

Но на самом деле стоит ему только вернуться в кампус, как он снова перестаёт нормально спать и начинает тревожно оглядываться по сторонам, беспричинно ожидая, что печальный Джебом вот-вот вывернет из-за угла с зажатой сигаретой во рту и в идеально сидящей рубашке на широких плечах. Он отчего-то уверен, что тот должен быть именно в рубашке и с сигаретой, а не помятым, растрепанным и улыбающимся.

Джексон ездит к джебомовой старой квартире (ожидаемо занятой другими жильцами), ходит в Музей Кино и даже смотрит там уничтожающие его “500 дней лета”, забегает в “Coming Home” и ощущает себя совсем не как дома.

Чувствует себя разбитым, одиноким и скучающим, ненужным и вновь брошенным. Последняя эмоция, ясно понимает Джексон, обнимая кружку с горьким американо, очень странная и ничем не оправданная. Они не встречались, чтобы Джебом его бросал. Они просто смотрели вместе кино, просто пили кофе и иногда ходили друг к другу в гости. Просто Джексон дурак и влюбился, а теперь разваливается на части от беспокойства за него, чувства вины перед ним и стыда за себя.

Рядом кто-то закуривает, сердце Джексона замирает и начинает биться в ускоренном темпе где-то в горле.

Джексон боится обернуться.

Боится, что увидит Джебома.

Боится, что не увидит.

Кидает деньги на стол и выходит из кофейни, не оглядываясь.

***

Лондон совсем не похож на Корею и Гонконг. В Лондоне серо, грязно, дождливо, и всё вокруг какое-то маленькое, старое и очень холодное. Джексон не понимает, за что этот город так нравился Джебому. Возможно, потому что тот тут никогда не был, а знал только по кинолентам Гая Ричи.

Учиться здесь у Джексона получается неплохо, работать — тоже, хотя первые пару месяцев было тяжело из-за дурацкого британского английского. Но он как всегда быстро адаптируется, втягивается, обрастает связями, знакомыми, друзьями и очень нужными вещами типа новой сушилки и люстры в его небольшой обшарпанной квартире, снятой на длительный срок.

У него новый номер телефона, новая медицинская страховка, новые рецепты на таблетки, новые обязанности. У него новая жизнь. И старые раны, которые слишком медленно затягиваются и рубцуются. “Разлука — враг любви”, — вычитывает в каком-то французском старом романе Джексон и блокирует Джебома везде, где только может, а где не может — удаляется сам. Он иррационально боится, что Джебом будет искать его, но тот не ищет и не звонит после отчаянного не совсем честного сообщения, отправленного Джексоном очередной бессонной ночью.

“Схожу с ума, беспокоясь о тебе, не могу больше. Давай не будем общаться. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо”.

Джебом присылает ему только — “Я не просил обо мне беспокоиться”. С тремя ошибками.

Джексон, сложивший с себя ответственность, о которой Джебом никогда не просил, думает, что его никогда не отпустит, что ему так и будет всегда невыносимо. Но время лечит. Спустя полгода он всё ещё не может есть солёный попкорн и шоколадные маффины, но уже не замирает от боли в сердце, когда кто-то рядом дымит сигаретой. В Лондоне с этим значительно легче: здесь в принципе курят меньше в общественных местах, а если и курят, то редко Кэмел.

На новогодние праздники к нему прилетают Марк с Ёнджэ, они всю неделю таскаются из одного бара в другой, орут рождественские песни под каждой сияющей ёлкой и ведут себя так, как им вроде бы уже не по статусу. Джексон чувствует себя счастливым, невероятно спокойным и лёгким. Всё ещё немного пьяный Марк так ему и говорит, прежде чем с трезвым как стекло Ёнджэ они уезжают в аэропорт шестого января.

Джексон успевает перемыть посуду, перестелить постель и собрать мусор по пакетам, прежде чем где-то в прихожей внутри его ботинка звонит телефон. Марка. В трубке Ёнджэ оглушительно смеётся и говорит, что, видимо, Джексон получил от них ещё один новогодний подарок, и диктует пароль для входа. Последняя модель Айфона разблокируется с щелчком, открывая последнее запущенное приложение. Лента Инстаграма выпрыгивает на него, ослепляя яркими кадрами чужой счастливой жизни. Страница прокручивается ниже и убивает Джексона постом от пользователя jiminxjamie.

Девушку на фото он узнаёт моментально. Пак Джимин. Та самая Пак Джимин со старого снимка, спрятанного между страниц слезливой книги об упущенных моментах. Она выглядит старше и уже не такая пухленькая, но всё ещё милая и с родинкой под глазом. И с Бэмбэмом рядом.

Джексона тошнит, ему кажется, что его сейчас вывернет ужином и недавно принятыми таблетками. Он трясущимися пальцами находит в контактах номер Бэмбэма, который спит где-то там в солнечном Таиланде и видит седьмой сон. Тот сперва что-то бурчит гневно по-тайски, потом называет Марком и мудаком по-английски. Потом называет уже мудаком его, Джексона, и сумбурно отвечает, что, мол, да. Эта та самая Пак Джимин, которая была знакома с твоим многострадальным Им Джебомом. И, нет, Джексон, просто знакома, а следом и — “ай, подожди, поговори с ней сам”.

Пак Джимин сквозь тысячи километров звучит сонно, расслабленно и немного грустно. Она бубнит ему в трубку, что и правда немного знает Джебома. Говорит, что встречалась с его лучшим другом, когда училась в школе. Они тогда жили вместе, готовясь поступать в один университет. Не она и парень, а Джебом и его друг. Но после брейкапа и той ужасной трагедии, она с ним, Джебомом, никогда больше не пересекалась.

А почему ты — кто бы ты ни был — об этом спрашиваешь в четыре часа утра?

Джексон сбрасывает звонок. Садится на пол у обувной полки и тупо смотрит в стену. Потом зачем-то тратит целую вечность, пытаясь войти в свой старый Инстаграм на чужом телефоне: то не тот логин, то пароль, то пользователь не найден. Потому что, кажется, безвозвратно потерян и растерян.

Обновления его забытого Инстаграма тоже яркие и пёстрые, все подписаны на корейском, от которого он почти уже отвык. Директ тревожно сияет красной цифрой 7. Джексон открывает. Последнее сообщение отправлено в 1:31 am. Сегодня.

“Я виноват. Прости меня. Очень скучаю”.

Джексон выходит из квартиры в домашних тапочках.

Покупает Кэмел.

Закуривает.


End file.
